My Persona Academia
by yankeecaleb
Summary: What if Izuku took Bakugo's words to heart and jumped off a building? And what if he somehow appeared in a mysterious blue room with a strange old man? The would-be hero Deku is no more, instead in his place is the vigilante known as "Joker". This fic is my first one so I'm sorry if it's bad. I'm open for criticism!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither my hero acidemia or Persona 5.

Note: this Igor is the real Igor, not the imposter from persona 5 FYI.

"Why don't you just throw yourself off a building and die!"

Those words echoed through Izuku's head as he walked away from school. Those words rang even louder when his Idol, All Might, told him he couldn't be a hero, that there was no chance for a Quirkless person like him to be a hero. Now, those words are screaming at him, as he looked down on the street below. He was still on the roof of the building All Might left him on. With a million thoughts racing through his head, Izuku stepped up to the edge. Giving one last look to the world that had rejected him, told him he was worthless, and shattered his very soul, Izuku stepped off the ledge. As he sped towards the ground, crowed watching in horror, Izuku gave a sad smile.

Kakashi Bakugo was having a rough day. First, he failed a math test. Second, Izuku had the nerve to say he was going to UA high. Third, he was attacked by a sludge villain, and had to be rescued by pro heroes, on live TV. It made his seem weak, helpless and nothing more than a kid. Not the best impression to make when you are trying to get into the most prestigious superhero high school in Japan, possibly the world. As he rounded the corner home, he saw a police car by Izuku's house. Shrugging it off, he turned the corner to his own home. As he open the door, he was greeted be he mom in tears. Major alarm bells where going off through his head. "What's wrong!?" he asked walking to her side. His mom only pointed to the TV. Only then did Kakashi Bakugo notice the headline, along with a picture of his former best friend: "Teen Throws Himself of Building, Condition Unknown". Then the words that he so casually said this morning came rushing back to haunt him.

All Might is considered the greatest hero of all time, loved by millions, and the Symbol of Peace, hope, and good. Right now though, All Might was feeling anything but. After watching the pro heroes stop the sludge villain he unwittingly let lose, All Might's mind kept on going back to the young lad who had so much hope. He demonstrated great qualities in the short time he met him. Making up his mind, All Might decided he would like to find the boy and give him a proper apology for being a bit harsh with him earlier and to offer him a chance to be the greatest hero of all time. As he was walking down the street, pondering these thoughts, a news story caught his eye in in one of the TV's in a store. Reading the headline, a sudden wave of guilt swept through him. In the first time in awhile, the Symbol of Peace, All Might sat down and wept.

… … … …Gasp!

Izuku woke up suddenly, a million thoughts racing through his head. One of them being "WHY AM I NOT DEAD!?" Muttering uncontrollably for what seem like hours, a light chuckle and a sharp clang brought him out of his stupor. He then noticed three things. One he as in a strange room, covered in blue, purple and black. Two, he was also in a jail cell. Three, he was not alone. There where two other people in the room. One was a blonde girl in what looked like a prison wardens uniform. The other was a strange old man with a long nose siting behind a desk.

"Welcome to the velvet room" He said, and a strangely high voice, "My name is Igor."

"wh-hh-at?" Izuku stuttered.

"I have been watch you very closely young man" Igor explained, "An when you decided to throw yourself of building, I decided to intervein. But you must be very confused. I'll explain to you why you're here, what this place is and my offer to you."

"This room you're currently standing in is called the velvet room. It bases its appearance on a person's heart, soul and cognation. It seems that it is a prison… very interesting. I believe it's because you feel trapped, imprisoned by societies rules and beliefs, never being able to escape the ever pressing feeling that you have no value, that you can't excel, and thus, a prison. Now, I have been watching you Izuku. I believe that you are the key to restoring and repairing this demented society."

"What do you mean!?" Izuku exclaimed, "Heroes are making society an even better place than before! They are protec-"

"STOP" Igor said in a harsh tone. "Let me show you something…"

With a wave of his hand, Igor created a screen-like disk on the wall of the velvet room.

"Look, and tell me what you see."

Izuku looked at the disk, and gasped. He saw drug cartels selling their wares to Heroes, he saw Heroes paying people to pretend to be villains and throwing the fight. He saw human trafficking ring untouched by the heroes because they just "didn't have time". There were heroes who hardly ever patrolled anymore, focusing on their fans and popularity. He saw people injured or killed in the heroes' fights, and when they or their loved ones try to sue, or bring the issue up in any way, the were silenced one way or another. He saw heroes framing people as villains just to cover up their deeds. He saw quirkless people struggling to even make a living, being told their worthless, and just trying to survive. As the disk faded, Izuke turned to Igor, anger and contempt flowing through him.

"You understand now…" Igor said softly, "Your entire life you were sold an illusion, that heroes were incorruptible, beacons of hope. While some are, others have exploited their position and have used it for harm, making them the very thing they swore to destroy. They are just villains dressed up in fancy costumes. Mercenaries being paid to look good for the cameras. Do you understand why I brought you here now?"

"…Yes" Izuku whispered softly. "I do."

"You're in limbo between life and death" Said Igor, "If you choose to do so, I will grant you the wish of passing on. You can finally rest and be at peace from this harsh world. However, I will also give you another option. I will grant you a power beyond your imagination. You will be my champion, righting the wrongs caused by heroes and villains, and fighting for others, not yourself. Tearing down the barriers and walls that society has erected around you and your people. Only then, will you be truly free. Do you accept my offer?"

Izuku looked down, pondering all that Igor had said. Looking up at Igor, Izuku felt something change. He was no longer the timid boy who would cry at every little passing thing. He felt a deep, primal rage and passion building up, the determination to expose every last one of the false heroes, to destroy the walls and lift his head high. To be free. Looking back up to Igor, he gave his answer.

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! WOW! I did not expect to get so many positive feedback and reviews from you all! since this is my first fic, I was worried that it won't be good, or I'll just get review bombed. I originally made this because I was bored and said, screw it, why not? If anything doesn't feel right or someone's out of character, or something like that, just let me know. Also, I'm still trying to figure out how to write good dialogue, so just let me know if there are any changes or edits that you want me to make. I've decided I'll try to upload a new chapter at least two or three time's a month, depending on my schedule. Thank you all again for the feedback, and if you have any ideas for this story, just let me know!**

… Beep … Beep … Beep

Izuku awoke to the sound of a heart rate monitor and other medical equipment. Glancing to the right side of his bed, he saw his mother, asleep on a chair with dried tearstains on her cheeks. Not wanting to disturb her, Izuku tried to focus and remember the strange meeting he had…

"Do you accept me offer?"

"Yes"

"Very well, I will grant you the power which you so desire" Said the strange old man named Igor. "The power that I am granting to you is a unique one. First, it is not one of those "quirks" that your fellow humans call their mutations. It is a power that cannot be taken and is bound to your soul, heart and mind. However, the change will not be immediate. You will have to prove that you are dedicated to you cause, and then, and only then, will your true power awaken."

"How do I awaken this power?" Izuku asked, "How do I prove to you that I am ready?"

"Me?" Igor laughed "You have to prove it to yourself."

"How!?"

"You'll know…" Igor chuckled, "You'll know…"

"Izuku!?"

Snapping back to reality, he saw his mom sprinting over to him, crying tears of joy.

"Izuku, you're awake!"

"Mom, I'm so sorry" Izuke said, tears threatening to spill out. "I'm so sorry I put you through all this."

"Don't worry about me, I'm more concerned about you." His mom said, hugging him tightly.

"How long have I've been unconscious?"

"Five days."

"Five days?!"

"It's actually a miracle, the doctors said you body was in surprisingly good shape and was heading very rapidly"

"What do you mean?"

"Izuke… the doctors thought you were already dead by the time they arrived. It was by some miracle that you were still alive."

"Yeah… a miracle…"

One month later…

Izuku walked down the bustling halls of his school, ignoring the whispers and glances thrown his way. Ever since he came back to his school to finish the last remaining month and a half of the semester, people treated him differently. Before he was known as the quirkless kid who wanted to become a hero, but now all people think about when they see his is the kid who jumped off a building. Izuku didn't mind though. In a way, it was better than before. People used to make fun of him and call him names. Now it seems like they're to afraid to even talk to him, thinking that they might push a button and make him attempt suicide again. At first, he tried to reassure them, saying that he got special treatment and therapy, but they ignored him. Because of this, Izuku had shut them out, focusing his time to train, both body and mind and not worry about being bombarded with whispers and gossip. Pondering this, Izuku accidently bumped into the one person he had least wanted to. Bakugo. He stopped referring to him as "Kachan" after his time in the hospital.

"Watch where you're going, nerd" Bakugo said

Without thinking, Izuke replied with a snarky "same goes for you"

Time seemed to freeze. No one moved. Except Izuku. He just kept on walking, not looking back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY NERD!?"

Izuku stopped, turned around with a cold look in his eyes, and replied, "I said same goes for you"

A crowd had gathered, interested to see how this would play out. Without saying a word, Izuku set his backpack down, took up a basic fighting stance and said "If you want to go, let's go".

Bakugo was baffled. He had no idea how to react to this. He expected Izuku to just apologize profusely and scamper off. He was about to take him up on his offer, but then noticed the people watching with intent. Beating up a suicidal kid was probably not the best thing to see on an application to one of the greatest hero academies ever.

"Tsk, not worth my time" was the only thing he could come up with as he turned around and walked away from that loser.

Unknown to all of then, a strange, blond skeletal man had been watching them through a window.

Izuku was stunned as he walked home. Not only had he stood up to Bakugo, he won. He stood up and took Igor's advice. Speaking of the old man, Izuku wondered when he would to visit him again. At first the visits where daily, then became weekly. Izuku wondered why. As he was slowly trudged home, a strong gust of wind blew him back. Standing up, Izuku heard a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Never fear, because I AM HERE"

Deciding to just walk away, Izuku stated off in the opposite direction until a strong hand touched his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going young man?" A cheerful voice belonging only to the symbol of peace himself, All Might, said, "I would like to have a word with you"

Feeling anger bubbling up, Izuku slowly turned towards All Might, with a cold indifference in his eyes.

"What do you want" he coldly replied

"Young man, I have come here to offer an apology and an offe-"

"A little to late for that, don't you think?" Izuku said

"My boy, I'm truly sorry for the things I said to you up on that rooftop"

"Yeah, well, screw you"

"Excuse me?"

"you heard me. Screw you. Trust me, there are many other, more profane words that I would like to say, but choose not to"

"Young man, Please just hear me ou-"

"If you're going to keep on apologizing until I say "I forgive you" just to ease your conscious, save your breath"

"Sigh, alright. May I just say one more thing, then, after that, I will leave you alone."

… … … "fine."

"Izuku Midoriya, when I said you couldn't become a hero, I lied. There is another way. My Quirk is called One for All, and it is passed down from successor to successor, instead of a natural born quirk. Young Midoriya, I have chosen you to be my successor, and fulfil your dream of becoming a true hero!"

For the second time today, it seemed like time stood still. Izuku looked at All Might, and for the first time in a while, he gave a true, genuine smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry that I have been inactive for awhile, Thanksgiving and the Holidays just caught up to me! After reading some reviews and feedback, I decided to publish my first draft of the next chapter in my story. Please excuse the grammar and speeling errors if there are any. Also, if you feel like something is wrong, just let me know! I am currently still editing the draft, so any feedback is good. I'm going to do a poll after I edit this draft to see what people want from this story and which direction I should take it. Thanks again for all the great feedback and comments! Also, if anyone wants to make a cover image for me, I'll happily put it up. The one I'm using now is just a placeholder until I find something better. **

Izuku smiled a true smile for the first time in a while. But this was smile was not one of joy and happiness, but of pure amusement. That smile quickly vanished and what replaced it shocked All Might to his core. Instead of the amused smile he wore a few seconds ago, Izuku sported a maniacal grin, and in his eyes burned an inextinguishable fury.

"You feel responsible, don't you?" Izuku said, "You think that if you give me this, everything will magically go away and be right again? You want to make right your mistakes and to make sure that I will continue to sing your praises. What made you choose me, I wonder, out of literally every other high school student? It certainly wasn't my physical strength or mental ability. I don't have an awe-inspiring quirk, or an impeccable track record. The ONLY reasons you picked me was that I know your secret, you feel responsible for what happened, and that you're afraid that I would damage your reputation and image."

"My boy, you've got it all wrong-"

"Well I've had it with people feeling sorry for me and for believing that I won't amount to anything. I've had it with heroes being able to get away with things just because their "heroes", and for people blindly following them and ignoring the damage they've caused in their wake."

"Young man, we try our hardest to help everyone, but sometimes-"

"Remember Mountain Lady's debut? I was there, and analyzed the fight from start to finish. She destroyed a major train line, which caused hundreds of people to be late to jobs. Because of this, many businesses were understaffed that day, and they suffered financially. Several people were struck with debris, and suffered minor to major injuries. The repair costs themselves were enormous, and because of this, the government had to take money from other programs to pay for the repairs, since heroes are protected and licensed under the hero registration act. But did the media cover all this? No. Did Mountain lady stay to help? No. She just left after she wrecked an essential train line. Did she issue a statement of apology? No. She was just told that her pay would just be a little less this month. Many onlookers didn't even lift a finger to help those in need, because they were too busy ogling Mountain Lady's body or cheering her on. People just walked on by after the fight was over, ignoring the wounded." Izuku paused, glared at All Might, and said, "I used to be one of them to. I had an illusion sold to me since my birth. But now I see the truth. Everywhere I look, I see corruption."

As Izuku was saying these thing, he felt a voice in his head, egging him on, screaming in rage when he remembered the pain and suffering he had been through, and begging to be released. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a firm and quiet, but menacing voice that made the Symbol of peace take a step back, "So I refuse your offer, All Might. I will fix this broken society, not with you power or anyone else's, but with my own!"

With that, Izuke turned around, and started walking home. All Might wanted to call out to him, to make him turn around and make things right. But he knew that it was too late. Izuku could never go back to where he was two months ago. He had made his choice. Sighing, the skeletal form of the once great Symbol of Peace walked away. If he had stay longer, though, he would have noticed a few small blue flames emitting from Izuku's hands, feet and cloths.

After Izuku arrived home, he went straight to his room. His mom had gone grocery shopping and had left some food in the fridge for him, but he wasn't hungry. Deciding that he wanted to take a short nap before he started on his homework, Izuku laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Welcome back, Izuku Midoriya."

Opening his eyes, Izuku saw that he was back in the velvet room. Glancing around, he noticed something was different about it. The bars and chains holding him in his cell were slightly transparent. He saw Igor, staring at him with a grin wider than normal.

"Well done." Igor said, "You have taken the first step in breaking your bonds and unleashing your power."

"What do you mean?" said Izuku.

"You rejected something you have always wanted as a child and have taken a harder, narrower path rather and an easier one. You refused immense power, and have committed yourself to fight injustice, rather than continue the cycle."

"Where do I go from here?"

"What do you think?"

Izuku started to do what he does best, planning and analyzing. After thinking for some time, Izuku made his decision.

"I want to continue my current path and join U.A High."

"Hmmm. Give your reasons."

"I need help if I am to change society, and I believe the best place to start is the school that trains the best heroes out there. If I could change the minds and spread my philosophies to future "heroes", it would directly influence how the future unfolds. I also need to see how deep the corruption goes, and what heroes are behind it. Not all heroes are corrupted, and if I start discriminating heroes, I would be no better than the people who did it to me. If I'm a student there, I would have access to many benefits and privileges that I normally would not have. I can get close to some of the pro heroes without arousing suspicion."

"Very good," Igor said, his smile widened possibly even more. "You have thought this through. I believe you are ready for a gift I have been waiting to give you."

"There is probably no point in me asking what it is, right?"

"Haha, you are correct, Izuku Midoriya."

...

...

...

...

Izuku! I'm home!"

Izuku awoke to his mom's voice as she come home from the store. Sighing, he got up from his comfortable position in his bed and threw on a hoodie, deciding to do homework later.

"Hey mom! I'm going to the arcade for a little bit, is that ok?

"Sure thing honey, just make sure that you stay safe, ok?"

"I will mom, don't worry."

Heading out the door, Izuku felt bad for lying to his mom. In reality, he is going to a possibly illegal weapons shop to buy a knife, and a few other items. Over the course of the tiume since he awoke from the hospital up to now, he has been slowly building up a mini arsenal and honing his skills in agility, combat and detective work. He taught himself how to make smoke bombs, hidden weapons and other gadgets. He still has not decided on a costume, but he was sure it would eventually come to him. Most heroes have flashy, over the top and more times than not impractical costumes. Izuku wanted something that he can run and fight in, as well as be a stealthy. Also, the less people that know about his physical traits, the better. "It is going to be hard to maintain both a highschool life and a vigilantly career." Izuku thought. He thought of all the other modern vigilantes. Most of them are doing it for the kicks, or is some sort of publicity stunt. Though technically illegal, most heroes didn't even bother with them. "Well, that's going to change soon." Izuku muttered.

While he trudged along, Izuku heard a noise. Stopping, he tilted his head, trying to figure out where it is coming from. As he was trying to concentrate on finding the source of the noise, his vision blurred and everything became slightly warped a red and black coloring. Looking around, Izuku saw that no one was noticing the change.

"What is this? Why is my vision like this? Am I hallucinating?" as these thoughts where racing through his head, he saw a glow in an ally, a brighter red mixed with a golden yellow. Deciding to follow the glow to the source, Izuku went towards it, and turned the corner. He saw that there were footprints, woman's shoes to be exact, and a pair of heavy boots following slightly behind. "How did I know that?" Izuku thought. While that was interesting, Izuku decided to focus on that main objective, following said footprints. Walking down the ally, while trying to keep a low profile, Izuku noticed the sound was getting louder. It sounded like a woman's and man's voice. The woman's voice sounded panicked, and straining to keep quiet. Izuku was now sprinting down the ally, turning corners and taking the route whenever the footprints went. As he rounded the last corner, his vision cleared. He then saw what the footprints were leading him to. Glancing up, what he saw made him freeze. It was the pro hero Mind-Bender, who, contradictory to his name, had the ability to control people's bodies, although their minds remained fully conscious through the experience. The woman, who Izuku now identified as the one making the strained noises, was pinned against the wall be Mind-Bender. She was half dressed, and although she wasn't making any struggling motions, Izuku could see the sheer panic and fear in her eyes. Dried tears were streaked down her cheeks. Mind-Bender, on the other hand, was speaking softly to her, and was slowly caressing her body as he did so. Without thinking, Izuku stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Just what the hell to you think you're doing!"

Mind-Bender stopped stroking the woman, and turned to him with a surprised and angry expression on his face.

"What?" He said out of surprise. "This is nothing that concerns you boy. I'm just having some alone time with this beautiful young lass, right?" "See," He said, as the woman stiffly waved a hand at Izuku in a shooing motion, "We're all good here. Haven't your parents ever told you stay out of hero's business?"

Izuku felt a deep rage bubbling inside of him. Here was a pro hero, abusing his power against someone helpless. His head was pounding, he felt as if someone was banging the insides of his skull, screaming to be let out.

"Let's forget you ever saw me." Said Mind-Bender in a sickly kind tone, "Now, go home to your parents like a good boy."

"Mind-Bender" Izuku said. "Quirk: Body control. Can control other's bodies for an hour, but not their minds. You need to have the person in physical view, and to have touched them once for you quirk to be activated on them. Once the hour is up, you have to wait a day before using it on that person again. Seems like you are using your quirk right now, wouldn't you say?"

Mind-Bender's smile froze, and was slowly replaced with a malicious grimace. "I gave you a chance kid, but now I think I have changed my mind." Sprinting towards Izuku, he pinned him against a wall. "You had your chance brat." He said, drawing a pistol, "but unfortunately, I can't let you leave and spread rumors about me and ruin my reputation." As he tossed the pistol to the entrance of the ally. "I want you to walk over to that pistol, and go until you reach a shopping district. Then, I want you to start shooting as many people as you can and resist arrest as hard as possible. When I arrive, however, I want you to fight me, but make me win in the end. You got that?"

Izuku felt his head nodding. "No!" He thought. The pounding in his head was unbearable now, to the point where he felt like he was going to pass out. "NOOOOOO!" He let out a loud scream, surprising the pro hero. Suddenly, Mind-Bender's arm was engulfed in a blazing blue fire. Screaming as he pulled back his arm, the pro hero looked on in shock at the boy he just tried to send to his death or imprisonment. His body was covered in blue flames, blazing a brilliant light and illuminating the ally. What shocked him the most was that the boy was staring right at him, anger and malice radiating from his eyes, and his smile, his smile was something that he had never seen before. It was a crooked grin that was not one of amusement, but loathing and hunger.

Looking down at the pro hero, Izuku heard a voice.

"I am thou... Thou art I... From the sea of thy soul, I come..."

Izuku felt something around his face form, and with it the need to remove it.

"The bearer of the inferno that burns away impurity and corruption…"

Grasping the corners of the mask, Izuku started to pull.

"Thy heart that beats for justice, and lights a holy flame..."

An unbearable pain washes over Izuku as he starts to rip the mask off. He can feel the flesh tear and the blood flow down his face.

"Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself! I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene!"

With an unholy scream, Izuku ripped the mask off and threw it aside. Looking at the quaking pro hero before him, Izuku, for the second time that day, smiled a true smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue fire blazed and twirled around Izuku's body, forming a demonic creature behind him. Shooting the terrified pro hero a glare full of malice, Izuku whipped his hand out and gave a cry of fury. Dashing towards the unfortunate hero, Izuku waved his hand in a slashing motion, and the creature behind him mimicked the movement, tearing the outfit and flesh underneath the would-be murder. Holding his bleeding chest, Mindbender tried to dodge the next strike, but failed. Slamming against a wall in the alley, he looked up just in time to see a flaming fist hurling towards him, knocking him out cold.

Panting, Izuku looked around in shock to the carnage he had caused in the brief, yet violent fight. Noticing the poor woman looking at him, quivering in terror, he raised his hand up to signal that he was friend. "H-hello" Izuku managed to say in a strangled voice as he took a step towards her. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Get away from me!" The women shrieked, startling him. "Y-you attacked a pro hero! I'll give you anything you want, just stay away from me!" Still stunned by her reaction, Izuku tried to explain himself and calm her down, "That man was trying to rape you! I saved you from him!" All the sudden, it dawned on him "She must thing I'm a villain…" He thought, "Only villains have the guts to fight pro heros one on one, and I did also wound him pretty bad." Glancing around the ally one more time, Izuku's observant mind went on hyper speed. The blood smeared and splattered on the walls and ground from the fight, the pistol laying in the corner, and the bloody form of the unconscious pro hero. Still processing what he had done, and how the scene looked, Izuku realized that the evidence looked pretty grim and not in his favor. "I need to get out of here!" He thought, as he heard police sirens tearing though the silence of the night, coming closer and closer by the second. Giving on last apologetic and pleading glance to the poor woman, he sprinted towards to entrance of the alley, and in almost a second thought, grabbed the discarded pistol as well.

"Stop!" A voice called out to him as he turned the corner of the alley. Ignoring the voice, he ran as fast as his shaking legs could carry him. Suddenly, a blinding light blazed through the alleyway. Izuku could make of the faint flashes of red and blue behind the sharp light as well. "Stop, you are under arrest!" A voice called out to him. "We are taking you in for questioning. Do not resist." Panicking, his eyes still not full adjusted to the light, Izuku looked around franticly, trying to find a way out. Footsteps pounded behind him, and he could hear officers drawing their gun and tasers. "Drop the gun!" The voice of the same officer, probably the one in charge, called out to him again. Still glancing around franticly, Izuku caught sight of a ladder attached to one of the overhangs in the alley. "Looks like I have two options," Izuku thought, "I could surrender now, or I can try to jump and grab the ladder." Hearing footsteps slowly coming towards him, Izuku made his choice. Sprinting towards the ladder, he willed his legs to move. "I'm not going to make it!" He thought "the ladder is to high up!" With a panicked cry, he leaped, stretching his hand towards the first rung. He felt his hand grasp the cool steel, and with a motion the surprised the cops and himself, he launched himself upwards, and started climbing as fast a he can.

Making his way on top of the roof, Izuku stopped to catch his breath. Panting, he could hear the yells of the police officers below. Suddenly, he heard the noise of a helicopter and a spotlight shone above him. "This is the police, surrender now!" Giving a fleeting glance to the helicopter, Izuku sprinted towards the edge of the roof, and jumped, landing on the next one. "Whoa" he managed to breath out, as he continued to the next roof, again making leaps and jumps he didn't think he could do. Following closely behind him was the helicopter, as well a cop cars on the street tailing him. Sirens were blaring everywhere, as Izuku leaped and ran as fast as he could. Suddenly, Izuku saw a glowing blue door, with bars and chains attached to it, appear before him. It burst open, and before Izuku could even comprehend what was happening, a hand reached out and pulled him through.

Izuku looked up, only to see that he was back in the velvet room, with Igor sitting on his desk with the creepy smile still on his face. "Welcome back" he said in a pleased, almost giddy tone, "You are making progress faster than I thought."

"Do you mind explaining what the hell just happened out there!?" Izuku almost screamed, gesturing towards the place where the door once was. "I started fighting a Pro Hero, almost got mind controlled, beat up said hero, with a creature and fire was coming out of me and there were voices in my head and now I have the whole police force on my tail and-" Suddenly Izuku got a hard wack on the head with some hard. "Quiet Inmate!" "Inmate?" Izuku thought. Turning around, he saw a girl with long blond hair and blue dress, holding a prison baton. "Let the master explain himself." She said in a calm, yet menacing voice. "Who the hell is this?" Izuku said, ignoring the girl's previous comments. Chuckling, Igor replied, "Ah, yes. She is my assistant. Since her role is based on what your cognation is, she is a warren of this "prison" that your mind has shaped the velvet room into." Igor said, making a wide, gesturing motion around the velvet room.

"Do you mind explain what is going on?" Izuku said in a peeved voice, receiving another wack on the back of his head. Chuckling, Igor repositioned himself in his chair, and started to explain "You awakened your persona, furthering your transformation and path."

"What's a persona?"

"A persona is a manifestation of someone's personality, their thoughts, desires and emotions."

"But why did it just…appear?"

"It varies from user to user, but generally it is brought forth when the user is in a dire situation, or in pain, rage or other strong emotions. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a "mask", an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters."

"Are they apart of this metaverse you have been telling me about."

"Yes, and no."

"What?"

"Personas are the manifestation of your very soul, so yes, they exist in the metaverse. However, there are some exceptions, like in your case."

"My case?"

"Yes, as you are very much aware, you do not possess the power of these so called "quirks", and never will."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Do you know where quirks come from?"

"Yeah, they are genetic mutations that originated in the-"

"Yes, yes," Igor said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "But how are they caused? Why are they so unique?"

Izuku stared at him, not having an answer.

"They are people's personas, bleeding out from the metaverse into your world."

"What!?"

"Some peoples personas are weak, not having any strong emotions to fuel them, making their quirks weaker and less prominent, while others are fueled by strong emotions or willpower, resulting in a stronger, or more prominent one."

"Why did my persona manifest fully? Why did I not have a quirk?"

"Some people's personas are…locked away so to speak. Either they have a very strong mental barrier, preventing the persona to bleed through, or their persona is very weak. Another reason is that someone on purpose locked it away because it was too strong."

"Why was mine locked away?"

"I believe it was the first reason. You have incredible willpower, and have withstood abuse, condemnation, ridicule, and alienation from a young age. Because of this, your own mental barriers prevented your persona to bleed through."

"Why do personas bleed through?"

Sighing, Igor's smile faded a little. "Someone, or something, is trying to merge the two realities together, metaverse and your world, combined as one. I decided that you would be the perfect candidate to find out who, and stop them."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Laughing, Igor replied, "You think I haven't trained persona users before? Don't worry, I'll give you all the tools you need to complete your task, as well as change society for the better. Did you notice anything strange before the fight? The world distorting, colors not seeming right, hearing of feeling things that you shouldn't normally?"

Izuku nodded, thinking back to how his vison distorted and how he was able to track the pro hero and sense the emotions from the woman.

"You just took you first look into the metaverse, and I got to admit, you did a better job handling it than I thought."

"Thanks?"

"You have a unique ability. Normally persona users will have to have a device or portal of some sort to enter the metaverse, but you, you have the ability to enter at will, with no external device required."

Standing up, Igor motioned to a door that Izuku was sure wasn't there a second ago.

"This door will take you to the block near your apartment. We have many more things to discuss, but they can wait. Goodbye, Izuku."

The door suddenly sprang open, and Izuku could feel as if he was being sucked through it. "Wait!" He called out, "How am I supposed to deal with the cops hunting me?"

"I am a teacher, and a teacher's job is to give their pupil knowledge, not hold their hand and decide how they are going to use it." And with that, the velvet room was gone, and Izuku found himself standing on a street corner, exactly one block away from his home.


End file.
